in 7 days i fell in love
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta di hari ke enam setelah seminggu kita bertemu #yutaharemdays #johnyu #johnny x #yuta


IN 7 DAYS I FELL IN LOVE

Declaimer : member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : JohnYu

Genre : General/Romance

Warning : B X B, TYPO.

Summary : Aku jatuh cinta di hari ke enam setelah seminggu kita bertemu.

.

.

.

Hari Pertama

Hiruk pikuk para penduduk maupun wisatawan asing tak menyurutkan keramaian salah satu kota besar di Jepang, Osaka.

Di sebuah halte yang tak terlalu sepi, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tengah asik memandang ponsel pintarnya.

Mata besarnya menatap tulisan di ponselnya dengan seksama. Senyumnya melengkung dengan sangat indah, terkadang ia terkikik geli entah karena apa. Namun itu semua membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin manis.

Pemuda manis itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana begitu melihat daya ponselnya semakin berkurang. Menepuk pahanya sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalam bus yang baru berhenti tepat di depannya.

Pemuda itu menyapa beberapa penumpang tetap yang di kenalnya, dan duduk di bangku yang kosong.

Bus ini tidak terlalu sepi, ada enam orang di dalamnya termasuk pemuda manis itu sendiri. Membuatnya dapat mendengar obrolan ringan dari dua ibu-ibu yang duduk di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, menerawang harinya yang sederhana namun menyenangkan.

" Ah sial." Pemuda manis itu, Nakamoto Yuta menoleh ke samping dengan pandangan heran.

Siapa gerangan pemuda aneh dengan pakaian tertutup serba hitam ini? Pikirnya.

Namun Yuta tak begitu penasaran dengan siapa orang di sampingnya ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati indahnya lampu jalanan yang tampak bersinar dengan indah di malam hari.

DRRRT DRRRT. Ponselnya bergetar dan Yuta mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum singkat saat mengetahui ternyata ponselnya belum juga mati. Yuta tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera membuka pesan yang ada. Siapa tahu pesan itu dikirim oleh Ayahnya.

 _'Sudah pulang?'_ Yuta tersenyum, itu benar pesan dari Ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang tampan, perhatian dan sangat dikaguminya. Yuta sibuk mengetik pesan balasan sebelum seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

" Permisi." Yuta menoleh ke arah pemuda aneh di sebelahnya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan mata tajam yang cukup mengintimidasi.

" Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu sebentar? Ponselku mati." Katanya. Membuat Yuta tersenyum simpul dan menganguk.

Ia dapat melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu yang melengkung tanda tersenyum. Yuta sedikit lega, ternyata sikap sopan pemuda serba hitam itu tak sekejam tatapan matanya.

" Ini." Kata Yuta.

" Batrenya sebentar lagi habis, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Yuta hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan Yuta kembali menatap jendela setelah memberikan ponselnya kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Menikmati pemandangan malam yang terlihat semakin Indah. Dan ia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat taburan bintang yang bersinar terang di langit sana, membuat senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat manis.

 _' Bersinar seperti Ayahku.'_ Pikirnya. Senyumnya perlahan semakin mengembang saat memikirkan sosok Ayahnya. Sinar matanya terlihat semakin bersinar dari sebelumnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu betapa bahagianya hidupnya bahkan setiap harinya. Jika mengingat sosok panutannya Yuta jadi ingin tertawa sendiri.

" Maaf, ini ponselmu dan terimakasih banyak." Yuta mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Menerima ponselnya yang lima menit lagi mungkin akan mati itu dengan senyum simpul, membuat seseorang di sampingnya terperanjat sesaat.

" Boleh kutahu siapa namamu? " Tanya pemuda itu. Membuat Yuta menoleh ke arahnya disertai dengan senyum simpul yang terlihat sangat manis di paras cantiknya.

" Nakamoto Yuta."

" Johnny Seo." Dan setelah itu, mereka hanya saling melempar senyum singkat.

.

.

Hari kedua

Yuta mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman dengan menghela napas lelah. Ia terkadang memijit tengkuk dan bahunya yang terasa pegal.

Sudah sewajarnya jika ia seperti ini, kerja part timenya sebagai pelayan cafe dan tugas kuliahnya benar-benar menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Yuta sudah terbiasa sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja ia kelelahan.

Yuta menghela napas saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dengan sedikit terpaksa ia melihatnya dan membaca setiap deret huruf yang membentuk kalimat singkat seperti biasa.

' _Jika semuanya sudah selesai cepatlah pulang, Ibu memasak makanan kesukaanmu.'_ Yuta tersenyum, Ayah dan Ibunya memang sangat pengertian seperti biasa. Itulah kenapa Yuta sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Tapi Yuta memutuskan untuk menjadi anak nakal walau hanya sekali saja, dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman yang terlihat sangat nyaman saat ini, sungguh ia terlalu lelah.

Ia hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati semoga Ayahnya tidak marah karena ia pulang telat nanti.

Yuta mengambil sebungkus roti melon dan sekotak susu pisang dari dalam tas hitamnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum saat merasakan rasa manis yang tak terlalu kentara dari roti melon yang dikunyahnya, dan tersenyum lagi saat merasakan rasa yang khas dari susu pisang yang nikmat.

Yuta melihat sekeliling, dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat beberapa anak bermain lempar sandal di taman bermain berukuran mini yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Mungkin jaraknya dengan Yuta berkisar 100 meter.

Yuta tertawa pelan saat melihat dua anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki bermain lompat tali di dekat ayunan. Mengingatkannya dengan kedua saudarinya yang saat ini tumbuh besar menjadi perempuan cantik dan protektif padanya.

Yuta mengunyah roti melon untuk yang ketiga kali, pandangan matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah bermain.

Tapi suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" Yuta-kun."

" Uhuk." Yuta tersedak dan segera meminum susu pisangnya.

" K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang di sampingnya.

Yuta tersenyum singkat, ia hanya terkejut saja. Pasalnya ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki sama sekali.

Yuta menoleh, dan mendapati Johnny Seo yang tengah menatap khawatir padanya. Yuta tersenyum lagi, sungguh ia tidak apa-apa.

" Sedang apa?"

" Hanya beristirahat -san sendiri?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku.

" Sama sepertimu." Jawabnya singkat.

Tak ada percakapan lagi, Johnny sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya, sedangkan Yuta sendiri sedang sibuk dengan roti melonnya yang sekarang tersisa dua gigitan.

Mereka memang sudah dua kali ini bertemu tapi tetap saja rasanya masih canggung. Lagipula mereka hanya orang asing yang mengetahui nama satu sama lain tidak lebih.

" Kau suka anak-anak?" Tanya Johnny tiba-tiba, membuat Yuta seketika menoleh ke arahnya.

" Iya." Jawabnya singkat, disertai dengan kekehan pelan yang terdengar manis.

Johnny menyukai tawa itu sungguh. Terdengar lembut dan bersahabat, membuatnya sangat nyaman.

" Aku punya adik perempuan di rumah. Usia kami berjarak lima tahun, dia sudah tumbuh besar dan sangat cantik sekarang. Itulah kenapa aku suka anak-anak." Katanya tiba-tiba, membuat Johnny tertarik.

Selama mereka bertemu tak pernah ia mendengar Yuta berbicara cukup panjang seperti ini.

Johnny mengamati beberapa daun momiji yang berguguran. Terlihat begitu Indah sekarang.

" Johnny-san sendiri?"

" Aku anak tunggal."

" O-oh."

Johnny menatap wajah manis pemuda itu yang masih menatap anak-anak dengan pandangan teduhnya.

Terkadang alisnya bertaut saat melihat ada salah satu dari anak kecil itu yang bertengkar, terkadang ia juga terpekik pelan saat melihat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Tapi satu yang Johnny tahu, bahwa senyum lembut itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Senyum bagaikan penyembuh yang bisa menular pada siapapun. Senyum yang indah, senyum yang dapat menghantarkan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi Johnny menyadari sesuatu, wajah itu tak terlihat bersinar seperti biasanya.

" Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Kata Johnny tiba-tiba membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit terkejut.

" Tidak aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

" Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?"

Pemuda manis itu menerawang sesaat, lalu menoleh ke arah Johnny dan tersenyum simpul.

" Aku hanya kuliah dan bekerja paruh waktu. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." Johnny tak berniat menjawab, ia hanya diam seraya mengamati wajah damai pemuda manis itu.

Johnny tak pernah melakukan kerja part time bahkan sebelum kepindahannya ke Osaka. Ia hanya pergi kuliah, berkumpul dengan temannya dan melakukan kegiatan hariannya. Cukup membosankan memang.

Johnny menerawang, mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yuta kemarin. Pertemuan singkat yang menyenangkan.

" Johnny-san ini sudah sore aku pulang dulu. Emm sampai jumpa." Yuta beranjak, dan melambaikan tangannya sesaat dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya membuat pemuda tampan yang ditinggalnya tertegun cukup lama.

Setelah Yuta pergi, Johnny memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri namun menyenangkan. Sial ini sangat tidak baik. Ia sangat sadar apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

Johnny kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru yang saat ini telah berganti warna menjadi orange tua.

Diremasnya kaus bagian dada dengan cuku keras.

" Ini tidak baik."

.

.

Hari ketiga

Johnny menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

Ia sedang berada di perpustakan kota. Johnny bukan tipe anak rajin dengan buku ensiklopia ditangannya sebagai bahan bacaan. Ia hanya seorang pemuda ramah yang suka mencari ketenangan dengan membaca novel di perpustakan.

Pemuda itu membalik lembar ke 25, dan kembali meresapi kata demi kata dari novel bergenre fantasy dari novel berjudul Narnia.

Johnny sangat menyukai karakter Arslan, walaupun sosoknya digambarkan oleh seekor singa tapi tetap saja Johnny menyukainya.

Karena Arslan terlihat ramah, gagah dan berwibawa. Johnny ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu.

" Johnny-san?" Suara itu terdengar familiar.

Johnny mendongak dan setelah itu ia hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

" Yuta-kun? Sedang apa?" Johnny tersenyum, ini adalah kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

" Hanya membaca buku. Boleh aku bergabung?" Johnny mengangguk cepat, tentu saja ia mengijinkan.

Yuta tersenyum, ia menaruh tasnya di meja, dan duduk di samping Johnny. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sesaat membuat Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang dibacanya dengan cepat.

Johnny ingin sekali mengumpat dalam hati. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak menentu. Cukup menyiksa menurutnya.

" Anatomi? Kau anak kedokteran?" Yuta menoleh dan mengangguk.

" Dan kau anak bisnis." Jawab Yuta santai.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

" Setelah mengetahui namamu aku menyadari sesuatu kalau kita satu universitas dan kau sangat populer Johnny-san."

" Benarkah?" Yuta mengangguk, dan Johnny tak tahu jika ia sepopuler itu.

Johnny kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku tebal di tangannya. Namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa sefokus sebelumnya, seperti sebelum kedatangan Yuta misalnya.

Johnny menatap bukunya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus mengatakan apa disuasana secanggung ini, di dukung dengan keadaan perpustakaan yang diwajibkan untuk tenang tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

" Aku juga suka Narnia." Kata Yuta tiba-tiba.

Johnny mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh, menatap pemuda manis yang saat ini juga menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

" Aku suka karakter Lucy, dia sangat lembut, baik juga kuat. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Johnny-san sendiri?" Tanya Yuta.

Jangan salahkan Johnny kalau ia tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ia tahu ia sangat bodoh saat ini. Tapi Nakamoto Yuta itu, orang yang sulit ditebak.

 _' Lucy ya?'_ Johnny mengamatinya.

Mengamati sosok Nakamoto Yuta yang terlihat luar biasa. Kulitnya sedikit lebih putih dari orang Jepang lainnya. Matanya lebar dengan bulu mata lentik namun tak terlalu panjang. Bibir merahnya nampak penuh dan bersudut lucu. Hidungnya juga lucu, badannya tak terlalu tegap seperti Johnny namun cukup tinggi. Dan wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik.

Bukan, bukan manis seperti perempuan tapi manis sewajarnya laki-laki. Sosoknya juga terlihat ramah, kuat dan lembut persis seperti karakter Lucy, tapi tidak feminim. Perpaduan sifat dan fisik yang terlalu bagus.

" Aku suka Arslan." Jawab Johnny setelahnya.

Ia memberi pembatas pada halaman yang dibacanya. Dan menutup bukunya, diusapnya sampul dengan lambang kerajaan Narnia yang menyerupai singa.

" Kenapa?"

" Sama sepertimu aku juga ingin jadi orang sepertinya."

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum Yuta menaruh bukunya diatas meja. Merogoh saku celananya dan membuka ponselnya. Johnny dapat melihat pemuda manis itu tersenyum lagi. Namun kali ini senyumnya terlihat berbeda. Senyum lembut yang menyiratkan kasih sayang yang begitu kentara.

Johnny meremas buku di tangannya. Nyeri di dadanya kini terasa berbeda.

" Johnny-san aku pergi dulu." Dan Johnny hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Hari keempat

Yuta merapihkan seragam pelayannya dan menatap pantulannya yang terlihat baik di kaca. Yuta merapikan poni rambutnya sedikit, poninya sudah terlalu panjang menutupi mata. Sepertinya Yuta harus memotongnya.

" Yuta-kun apa kau sudah selesai? Kami butuh bantuanmu."

" Iya Sana-san sebentar lagi." Jawabnya singkat.

Yuta mengambil napas singkat, dan tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang ganti staf.

Yuta membulatkan matanya sesaat saat melihat cafe yang penuh akan pengunjung. Tumben sekali, biasanya cafe akan ramai di hari minggu saja. Yuta mengendikkan bahunya, sepertinya hari ini akan terasa lebih lama.

Yuta tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah beberapa orang yang memanggilnya membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya yang saat ini terlihat menggemaskan dan penuh pesona seperti biasa.

" Konbawa, anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

" Yuta-kun?"

" Johnny-san? Wah kebetulan sekali ya? Oh iya Johnny-san dan temannya mau pesan apa?"

Johnny menatap kedua temannya yang cuma mengangguk dan mulai menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Yuta mencatatnya dalam diam dan tersenyum simpul begitu pesanan yang ditulisnya telah selesai.

" Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar ya." Johnny mengangguk dan menatap punggung Yuta yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berteman dengan si gula itu John." Kata Taeyong tiba-tiba tapi Johnny masih tak bergeming. Pemuda paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga itu sepertinya melamun.

" Iya, kenapa hyung tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami?" Tanya Doyoung. Kali ini Johnny menyahut dengan tatapan memicing tajam.

" Hah? Apa maksud kalian?" Kedua pemuda tampan itu menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, sosok Johnny yang terlihat bodoh seperti ini sangat menyebalkan.

Mereka berdua tak berniat untuk menyahut, terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan Johnny yang mereka yakini bahwa pemuda Chichago itu sudah dengar dengan sangat baik.

Sementara Johnny hanya dapat mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru cafe. Menunggu sosok kesukannya yang masih sibuk dibalik pintu sana.

Taeyong dan Doyoung saling menatap, mereka berdua merasa heran dengan sikap Johnny. Apalagi pemuda jangkung itu terlihat dekat dengan Nakamoto Yuta. Orang yang sangat terkenal dengan senyumnya yang menular. Mereka berdua mengendikkan bahu, tak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan orang lain.

" Permisi ini pesanannya." Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pemuda manis yang identik dengan senyum indahnya. Entah kenapa Johnny jadi ingin tersenyum juga.

" Ah iya terimakasih Yuta-kun."

" Sama-sama. Oh iya, aku pergi dulu masih ada banyak kerjaan." Johnny mengangguk membiarkan sosok itu kembali menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

" Johnny hyung."

" Apa?"

" Kau menyukainya?"

" Hah?"

.

.

Hari kelima

Johnny menghela napas panjang, ia sudah memasuki semester akhir sekarang. Johnny melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit malas menuju perpustakaan universitas. Letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung fakultas bisnis, membuatnya semakin tak bersemangat.

Johnny sedikit bernapas lega saat melihat papan tanda bertuliskan perpustakaan dengan huruf kapital berwarna putih besar di depan sana.

Johnny tersenyum simpul, sepertinya tidur setelah menyicil tugas skripsinya terdengar lebih baik.

Johnny membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Johnny tak ingin ambil pusing, ia segera pergi ke rak buku bisnis berada.

Tapi pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui otaknya tengah tertidur pulas di atas kursi, dengan kepala yang menyandar meja dan tiga tumpuk buku tebal sebagai hiasannya.

 _' Sepetinya dia kelelahan.'_ Pikirnya.

Johnny segera mengambil beberapa buku yang serasa ia butuhkan, lalu berjalan ke arah Nakamoto Yuta yang tertidur pulas dan duduk di sana.

Johnny meliriknya sebentar, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil laptopnya. Johnny menghela napas sesaat, ini mungkin akan sedikit melelahkan.

Mengerjakan skripsi tak semudah membuka kulit kacang, semuanya butuh proses membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Johnny melirik pemuda manis itu sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar. Hanya dengan melihat wajah damai itu, entah kenapa membuat bebannya sedikit berkurang.

Johnny kembali ke fokus awalnya, menatap buku dan layar laptop dengan seksama. Matanya mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang dirasa pas untuk tugasnya kali ini. Jemarinya bergerak dengan cukup cepat seolah tak ada waktu lagi selain hari ini.

Johnny terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya sampai tak menyadari erangan dari pemuda di sebelahnya yang saat ini telah membuka kelopak matanya.

Yuta menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit meregangkan ototnya, ia menoleh ke samping guna melihat seseorang yang saat ini tampak tak terusik dengan pergerakannya.

Yuta terkekeh kecil, ia menggeser sedikit kursinya sepelan mungkin, menopang dagu di meja dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulut menahan tawa.

" Pffft." Tapi sayang sekali Yuta tak dapat menahan tawanya dengan mudah.

Membuat Johnny yang tadi sibuk mengetik menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

" Yuta-kun? Kenapa tertawa?" Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

" Tidak kok." Elaknya, membuat Johnny menghela napas kecil.

Johnny kembali menatap laptopnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melotot saat merasakan pemuda manis di sampingnya itu saat ini tengah menatapnya intens dengan beberapa kikikan kecil yang terdengar di telinganya.

Johnny merasa sedikit jengah sebenarnya tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yuta.

" Kau terlihat imut sekali saat serius seperti itu Johnny-san." Johnny melotot saat mendengar pernyataan Yuta.

Apa katanya tadi? Johnny imut? Astaga, Johnny ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga.

Disaat orang lain mengataknnya tampan dan maskulin, pemuda Jepang ini justru mengatainya imut. Johnny heran, bagian mana yang membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Yuta.

" Bagaimana bisa aku terlihat imut? Aku tak melakukan kegiatan yang terlihat menggemaskan Yuta-kun." Akhirnya Johnny mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Membuat sosok Yuta menganggukkan kepala dengan telunjuk kanan yang menunjuk keningnya.

" Kau terlihat sangat luci saat keningmu berkerut dan alismu menyatu seperti itu. Bukankah itu terlihat menggemaskan? Rapunzel juga sering melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu."

Rapunzel? Apa yang dimaksud Yuta adalah salah satu tokoh Disney berambut super lebat berwarna pirang yang rambutnya dapat dialih fungsikan sebagai tangga?

" Siapa Rapunzel?"

" Anjingku."

What the? Johnny melongo, ia tak habis pikir jika ia disamakan Yuta dengan anjing peliharaan pemuda itu. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat tidak elit. Johnny benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang.

" 30 lembar? Wah Johnny-san kau hebat sekali." Katanya.

Johnny melirik laptopnya dan membulatkan matanya saat menatap angka 30 di pojok lembar kerjanya. Johnny menyimpan filenya dan mematikan laptopnya dirasa menyicil skripsi hari ini sudah cukup. Dan kembali menatap Nakamoto Yuta yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

Johnny mencoba mengingat sesuatu, berapa kali pemuda manis itu tersenyum dalam sehari? Johnny tak tahu.

" Kau sendiri kenapa tertidur di perpustakaan?"

" Sama sepertimu aku juga sedang menyicil. Apalagi aku harus bekerja paruh waktu, itu membuatku sedikit kelelahan."

" Sedikit?" Entah kenapa Johnny merasa penasaran dengan hal ringan seperti itu. Semua hal yang menyangkut Nakamoto Yuta selalu membuatnya penasaran.

" Iya sedikit." Senyum lebar di wajah manis itu kini terlihat semakin tulus. Membuat Johnny tertegun cukup lama.

Karena senyum kali ini terlihat sangat Indah.

" Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Yuta terdiam sesaat, menatap hamparan buku yang berjejer di dalam rak dengan rapi.

" Karena setiap aku pulang aku merasa semua hal negatif yang menyerang otak dan fisikku menghilang begitu saja saat aku bertemu keluargaku di rumah. Sangat menyenangkan saat melihat kakak dan adikku berebut baju, melihat ibuku yang menyiapkan makanan dan ayahku yang selalu mengirimiku pesan walau sedang sibuk. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit pasaran tapi rasa lelahku benar-benar menghilang. Johnny-san sendiri?"

Johnny sedikit gelagapan saat pemuda manis itu menatapnya. Johnny mengambil napas panjang, mendengar perkataan Yuta membuatnya merindukan keluarganya di Chichago sana.

" Aku pikir aku juga akan sama sepertimu Yuta-kun."

" Kenapa begitu?"

" Orangtuaku ada di Chichago jika kau ingin tahu." Yuta menepuk keningnya, kenapa ia bisa lupa fakta bahwa Johnny adalah keturunan Chichago yang datang jauh-jauh ke Osaka demi menuntut ilmu dan melihat bunga sakura? Sungguh Yuta merasa bodoh.

" Maaf aku lupa."

" Tidak masalah."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, menikmati rasa sejuk dari ac yang menerpa. Yuta sedikit merapatkan syal birunya.

" Apa kau merindukan orangtuamu?" Johnny menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menerawang. Senyum tipis tak terelakkan dari wajahnya yang tampan.

" Sangat. Aku sangat merindukan mereka."

" Syukurlah." Dan Johnny berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyum terindah dari semua senyum yang pernah dilihatnya.

.

.

Hari Keenam

Yuta berlari cukup kencang ke arah cafe. Ia sudah sangat terlambat, ini semua berawal dari bertambahnya jam kuliah yang sempat ia lupa. Serta keteledorannya meninggalkan bukunya sembarangan yang memaksanya untuk kembali ke gedung fakultasnya.

Yuta menghentikan langkahnya sekedar untuk menggambil napas. Pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis, ia bahkan baru melewati gerbang universitas lima menit yang lalu. Yuta, mengatur napasnya sesaat dan kembali berlari.

Menembus beberapa pejalan kaki yang memakinya karena menghalangi jalannya. Yuta merapal permohonan maaf pada Tuhan dalam hati, karena telah membuat orang-orang yang ditabraknya sembarangan terlihat marah saat ini.

" Sedikit lagi." Yuta mempercepat laju larinya, cafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu sudah terlihat di depan mata.

BRUK. " Aww." Yuta tersungkur ke jalan, lututnya sedikit berdarah karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Celananya yang berbahan tipis sedikit sobek, membuatnya bisa melihat cukup darah segar mengalir dari lututnya.

" Padahal aku sudah di depan pintu kenapa harus jatuh." Yuta menggerutu seraya membersihkan debu yang menempel di lukanya dan meniupinya sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara itu terdengar tak terlalu asing di telinga Yuta, namun juga tak terlalu familiar baginya.

" Eh?" Yuta membulatkan matanya.

" Doyoung-san?" Yuta mengenalnya karena mereka teman sekelas. Tapi Yuta tak pernah berbicara langsung dengannya, itulah alasan kenapa Yuta sangat terkejut.

Yuta menatap uluran tangan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya dengan sedikit ragu, tapi ia tetap meraihnya saat melihat tatapan meyakinkan dari pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam cafe setelah Yuta berkata terimakasih yang hanya dibalas Doyoung dengan senyum serta anggukan singkat.

Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Doyoung tengah berbicara dengan Mina selaku pemilik cafe, lalu menghampirinya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" Hari ini kau tidak perlu bekerja Yuta-kun." Katanya. Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. Ia tidak sedang dalam masa cuti saat ini.

" Kenapa bisa begitu?"

" Aku sudah meminta izin pada Mina-san, jadi hari ini kau harus menemaniku." Yuta hanya dapat mengangguk. Ia tahu Mina adalah orang yang baik tapi ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Mina bisa memberikan izin semudah itu.

Doyoung mengisyaratkan Yuta untuk duduk di sampingnya dan Yuta melakukannya. Pemuda manis itu diam saja saat Doyoung mengambil obat merah dan perban.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu meraih kaki kanan Yuta, dan melipat celana yang Yuta kenakan hingga selutut, memperlihatkan luka sobekan dengan darah yang belum mengering mengalir di kulit putihnya.

" Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?" Doyoung menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu menatap Yuta tepat di mata.

" Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu." Jawabnya santai.

" Begitukah?" Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali merawat luka Yuta.

Yuta menghela napas panjang, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Suasana canggung membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Apalagi mereka tak terlalu dekat sebelumnya.

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Doyoung, membuat Yuta menatapnya.

" Silahkan." Doyoung menepuk kedua tangannya setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengobati luka Yuta.

Pemuda itu menatap Yuta dalam dengan senyum simpul yang mengembang. Yuta tak mengerti, ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Tingkahnya terlihat cukup aneh di mata Yuta.

" Kau menyukai Johnny Seo?"

" Eh? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

" Jawab saja."

Yuta sedikit memiringkan kepalanya berpikir. Mencoba mengingat kenangan yang cukup kental melekat di kepalanya.

" Aku tidak tahu." Katanya dengan wajah memerah tipis.

Doyoung terkekeh saat melihatnya. Sekarang ia tahu, kenapa sahabatnya bisa tergila-gila dengan pemuda manis ini. Nakamoto Yuta terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat merona malu seperti itu.

" Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti." Katanya singkat sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Yuta yang hanya dapat menatapnya heran.

" Kau mau kemana Do- Johnny-san?" Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum, dan duduk di hadapan Yuta. Yuta tak tahu sejak kapan pemuda jangkung itu berdiri di sampingnya. Apa Johnny mendengarkan semuanya?

Johnny memanggil Sana yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dan memesan dua latte serta cheese cake, Johnny tahu bahwa Yuta menyukai makanan yang mengandung keju. Johnny kembali menatap Yuta setelah Sana menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pemuda tampan itu menopang dagunya, dan menatap pemuda manis di depannya dengan intens. Membuat Yuta sedikit tak nyaman karenanya.

" Apa yang Doyoung katakan padamu?"

" Dia hanya bertanya apa aku menyukaimu."

" Benarkah?"

" Iya." Johnny tak tahu bahwa Yuta bisa sejujur itu. Menambah nilai plus dimata Johnny.

" Boleh aku bertanya hal lain padamu Yuta-kun?"

" Boleh saja." Jawabnya, membuat Johnny melebarkan senyumnya.

Johnny menghela napas sesaat, dan kembali menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya.

" Apa kau mencintaiku?" Yuta membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia tak pernah menyangka Johnny akan bertanya seperti itu.

Yuta menundukkan wajahnya, menutup matanya dengan poni panjangnya. Tangannya meremat ujung kaos panjang yang dikenakannya. Ia malu sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Aku tidak tahu." Johnny tersenyum tampan.

" Kau tahu Yuta-kun. Setelah enam hari kita bertemu kupikir aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Hari ketujuh

" Aku pulang dulu Sana-san."

" Hati-hati di jalan Yuta-kun." Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas temannya itu dengan lambaian tangan semangat.

Yuta tersenyum, hari jum'at adalah hari di mana ia memiliki durasi kerja paruh waktu tersingkat membuatnya merasa bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat senyum keluarganya. Ah, Yuta selalu merindukan mereka walau hanya sedetik saja.

" Yuta-kun."

" Johnny-san?" Yuta membulatkan matanya saat melihat pemuda tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu cafe. Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa Johnny tidak masuk ke dalam?

" Mau pulang?" Tanya Johnny, Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap pemuda tampan nan tinggi di depannya ini.

Alis Yuta sedikit berkerut saat melihat Johnny yang menggaruk pipinya tampak kikuk. Pemuda ini terlihat aneh sekali, tidak biasanya.

" Boleh kuantar?"

" Hah?" Yuta menatap Johnny bingung, membuat yang ditatap terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresinya yang menggemaskan.

Yuta mengerjakan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terdiam hanya sekedar untuk mencerna dua kata yang Johnny katakan. Yuta berdehem pelan, dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda tampan di depannya.

" Sungguh? Kau ingin mengantarku Johnny-san?" Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, membuat Yuta tersenyum kecil.

" Ayo." Yuta mengisyaratkan Johnny untuk mengikutinya. Berjalan berdampingan dengan beberapa obrolan ringan yang menyertai.

Johnny melirik pemuda manis di sampingnya dengan perasaan berbunga, dadanya bergemuruh walau hanya berjalan berdampingan seperti ini. Aura Yuta yang terang membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Johnny tersenyum dengan sadar, ia sangat menyukai hal kecil namun menyenangkan seperti ini.

Johnny menatap sore hari yang semakin melarut. Warna jingganya kini berpendar kehitaman, daun pohon momiji yang mengering di pertengahan musim panas dan gugur terlihat menarik di matanya. Johnny melirik ke arah pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu lagi, dan Johnny tersenyum lagi. Sungguh ia sangat tak tahan untuk tersenyum sekarang ini.

" Johnny-san."

" Ya?"

Yuta terdiam cukup lama. Ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Ia bukan tipe orang kaku sebenarnya, hanya saja topik yang satu ini sedikit mengganggunya. Yuta merasa terbebani hingga membuatnya memikirkannya seharian ini.

Membuatnya sedikit tak fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Membuatnya mendapat teguran dari Mina dan wejangan dari Sana. Yuta menggigit pipinya pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

Yuta menghela napas pelan, mencoba mengurangi nyeri di dadanya yang tak mengenakkan. Yuta harus meluruskan semuanya. Menanyakan apa saja yang mengganjal pikirannya.

" A-apa kau benar-benar suka padaku? Maaf aku menanyakan ini padamu." Johnny menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yuta yang berdiri tiga langkah di depannya dengan senyum terkembang. Johnny merasa senang karena Yuta menanyakan ini.

" Kau pernah dengar istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama Yuta-kun?" Yuta hanya diam tak berniat menanggapi, ia tahu kalau Johnny belum selesai dengan perkatannya. Dan Yuta memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mendengarkan semuanya.

" Seperti dirimu aku juga menyukai hal-hal sederhana. Dan aku jatuh cinta pada kesederhanaanmu. Aku tahu ini tidak menjelaskan apapun." Johnny melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Yuta. Menatap pemuda manis yang tak malu untuk menatapnya dengan intens, Johnny tersenyum singkat.

" Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku mencintaimu."

Yuta terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Membuat Johnny yang mengamatinya sejak tadi terkekeh dalam hati.

" Yuta-kun." Yuta mendongak.

" Maukah kau tersenyum padaku?" Yuta mengernyitkan alisnya bingung tapi pandangan lembut Johnny membuatnya tanpa sadar menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum tulus.

CUP. Yuta membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pipi kanannya. Yuta menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Yuta meremat ujung kemeja putihnya dengan gugup, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Yuta semakin menundukkan kepalanya begitu menyadari sesuatu.

" Sial jantungku seperti ingin meledak." Yuta mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Johnny yang saat ini tersenyum lebar dengan tangan meremat dada kirinya. Yuta tertawa kecil, membuat Johnny juga ikut tertawa melihatnya. Sungguh tawa manis itu sangat menular. Johnny menepuk surai coklat Yuta dengan lembut. Seraya memanjatkan doa dalam hati kepada Tuhan agar tetap menjaga senyum manis menetramkan hati itu. Permintaan Johnny sangat sederhana, ia hanya ingin melihat mentari di depannya terus bersinar seperti biasa.

" Johnny-san."

" Youngho."

" Hm?"

" Panggil aku Youngho itu nama asliku." Yuta mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, membuat matanya sedikit menyipit. Johnny terpaku, pemuda di depannya terlihat sangat bersinar dibalik sinar senja musim gugur.

" Youngho-kun."

" Ya?"

" Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu."

" Hanya suka?"

" Kurasa iya."

" Tidak apa-apa, aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku setelah ini."

" Kurasa itu tidak perlu." Johnny menatap Yuta heran. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti. Sementara Yuta sendiri hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

" Kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena kita akan berjalan bersama. Bukankah itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kau yang mengejarku dan aku hanya berdiam diri? Bukankah berjalan berjalan bersama terdengar lebih adil Youngho-kun?" Yuta tersenyum lebar.

" Terimakasih Yuta-kun terimakasih." Johnny tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk sosok di depannya. Ia bahagia, sungguh ia bahagia. Ia akan berjalan bersama Yuta, Johnny berjanji akan membuat Yuta menerimanya dan mencintainya dengan tulus setelah ini.

.

END

Hallo semuanya^^ selamat #Yutaharemdays kali ini aku bawa JohnYu tapi aku gak terlalu bisa bikin ending hang manis jadi seadanya aja. Hehe ini lumayan panjang ya :V Ah sudahlah sekali lagi selamat #Yutaharemdays janga lupa read and reviewnya^^

Aku Cinta Haechan, aku Cinta Yuta, aku Cinta Kamu

-salam wakaTaeYu^^


End file.
